A Magical Night
by super manako sohma
Summary: Yay! The spring dance is back at Kaibara High! Best of all, Tohru gets asked by the awesomest guy at school since Yuki Sohma! But there seems to be a bit of trickery involved. Will Yuki come to her rescue? Read and find out! Yay! I'm so hyper today


Yoz, mana checking in. Heh, I thought of this little number in my sleep last night. I was having a night mare because a certain RICHARD WU decided use his inhuman abilities and hack into my subconscious. So, I decided to cheer myself up with a little writer's intuition.

Disclaimer: again, I don't own furuba. I don't think I own kase senpai either. I think I stole him from the kindaichi case files, or maybe it was fuse senpai? Either way neither characters are mine so meh.

"So I'll pick you up at your house tonight, Honda-san?"

"Yes! Thank you so much!"

Yes, the spring dance takes place at Kaibara High once again. Lucky for Tohru, he was asked out by the king of the school, Kase Sugiura. Kase Sugiura is the hottest thing since Yuki Sohma. He's captain of the soccer team AND their best player. He took over for ASB president when Yuki Sohma stepped down due to a little conflict back home (I dunno. Give me some ideas of a conflict!) He's in like 5 AP classes and has an A+ in all of them so far. In short, he is P-E-R-F-E-C-T.

"So Tohru, you got picked up by Sugiura Senpai?" Uo-chan asked her dear friend.

"MmHm," replied Tohru cheerfully, "But there are a lot of others who are much better than me, and much prettier."

"Aww, come on, Tohru, he picked you because you're better than all those suck ups."

"Yes," Hana-chan came on the scene, "the fan club he has now used to be that of Yuki Sohma. They never make a true commitment to anyone. Face it. They're fashion slaves."

"But, why did he choose me out of all people?"

"Don't worry about it," her tough friend reassured. "You have him in the palm of your hand. Once you have a guy in your clutches, you can make him do ANYTHING. Trust me."

"Um, ok."

The three of them all walked to class, continuing their talk about the dance. When they got to their seats, Yuki was already there, looking nervous.

"Hello, Honda-san," Yuki greeted with his award-winning smile.

"Yuki-kun! Hi!" Tohru replied with her cute smile.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"Um, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Uwaa! Yuki-kun, thank you so much! But I'm already going with Sugiura-senpai."

"Oh, you are?"

"Yeah, he asked me this during lunch. I'm sorry!"

"No, it's ok. In fact, a perfect girl like you would much rather dance with Sugiura-senpai instead of me."

"Um thanks Yuki-kun. I'm really sorry though. Are you going with someone else? Hana-chan's available if you want."

"Ah, it's fine, Honda-san. I decided I won't go if I don't get to dance with you."

"I'M SO SORRY! Oh, Yuki-kun, had I known you would have asked me I would have never said yes to Sugiura-senpai!"

"No it's fine! I'm happy for you. So you can just go and enjoy. I don't mind."

"Well, if you say so. Thank you for understanding."

And so the day went on with nothing else really exciting except Haru going black and expressing his anger in water balloons. Nope, nothing new. As soon as the day was over, everyone grew excited and rushed out of school as fast as possible to prepare for the night. Yuki decided to take his time, since he wasn't actually going to the dance and Tohru and her friends went to Ayame's shop to buy dresses and get their hair and nails done. As soon as the rat reached the shoe cubbies, he heard Kase Sugiura and his friends talking.

"That bastard, Haru Sohma," one of them said gruffly, "he got me soaked."

"Ah, don't worry about it, Watanabe. So Kase-kun, you asked Honda to the dance?"

"Sure did. It was easy. I just gave her the Yuki Sohma act and she was all 'yes, Sugiura-senpai! Thank you so much!'"

"Hah, and what is she going to when she's waiting at her house and you don't show up?"

"She'll probably be all 'Oh no! What if Sugiura-senpai got hurt? He could be in the hospital now while I'm here, excited and happy! I must go find him!'"

"This was your greatest prank yet, senpai! Love with a side dish of betrayal!"

"Shut up and stop calling me senpai. Come on we have to get home to 'prepare'!"

The three of them left, their maniacal laughter flooding the room. Yuki at the moment had mixed feelings of anger, hate and heart-brokenness.

'Damn them,' he thought, 'I have to tell Honda-san before tonight'.

meanwhile, in a place elsewhere

"Uo-chan, how does this look?" Tohru was fitting a beautiful yellow dress decorated with ribbons and lace.

"You look adorable, hon," Uo-chan was trying a spaghetti-strap black mini dress with a quite-revealing slit on the back. "Wait till Kyon sees me in this. He'll flip! It'll be great!"

"Just make sure he doesn't get hurt, ok? I want him to have fun as much as you are."

30 minutes later

"Tohru I'm so happy for you! You look the best you'll ever be, ok?"

"Yes!"

Yuki spent the rest of his time with Tohru, helping her tie her dress and do her hair.

"Tohru, I wish I was dancing with you tonight," Yuki sighed while tying a yellow ribbon in her hair. "You look like a princess."

"Uwaa! You really think so? Thank you!"

Yuki couldn't bear it any longer. But he had to. Tohru was so happy, and she would absolutely break if she's told the truth. _I'll just keep the act a little bit longer,_ he thought, _for Tohru's sake._

"Well, I best be waiting at the gate now," Tohru said, "Sugiura-senpai said he'll be picking me up in a few minutes."

"It'll be raining soon. Do you want to bring an umbrella?"

"No, it's ok. We'll be indoors, remember? Thank you, though."

"Bye, Honda-san. I hope this night will be a magical one."

And so Tohru set out into the forest nearing the front gate. Tears began to well in Yuki's eyes. Oh, how guilty he felt. She's going to wait out there forever, awaiting the royal king who will never come. But he managed to fight it. Besides, he didn't want to look like a sad rat who lost his cheese in front of Kyo, who was walking out the door as we speak.

"How does it feel to not be able to attend a party, you damn rat?" Kyo asked him, referring to the zodiac legend.

"Shut up. I would beat you up now, but I want you to look all cute in front of Uo-chan."

Kyo just shrugged and walked off to pick up his date. Yuki headed back inside since it was starting to pour. And he had no business outside anyway.

30 minutes later

"I wonder where Sugiura-senpai is?" Tohru wondered out lout. "He's probably stuck in traffic. He'll come soon, I'm sure of it!"

The rain began to pour harder.

"At least I hope he comes soon."

another 30 minutes later

"Yuki, I think you should get Tohru now," Shigure told his cousin, "She's probably soaked by now."

Yuki looked at the dog. "What?"

"It's obvious her date won't come."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why don't you go out to the gate and see for yourself? But remember to bring an umbrella. You can't afford to get sick. Hatori's still mad at me."

"Shut up. I'm taking a walk."

Yuki grabbed a towel from the bathroom and an umbrella before heading outside.

5 minutes later

"Uwaa, it's so cold," Tohru shivered, "I hope I don't get sick. Then I can't dance."

Tohru continued to stand out in the rain. "He'll be here soon. I have to stay strong."

Suddenly, the rain stopped falling. She looked up and saw a blue fabric overhead. She also felt something dry, warm and fuzzy rest against her back. _A towel?_

She turned around to see Yuki holding an umbrella over her head and smiling.

"I was worried you might catch a cold, waiting out here for so long."

"Yuki-kun! Thank you so much! But don't worry; Sugiura-senpai will be here soon."

Yuki winced.

"Tohru, I've got something to tell you."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Um, about Kase. Well, how should I say this? Um, he's not coming. He's never going to come. I'm sorry I should have told you earlier but you were so happy."

"Yuki-kun, what do you mean?"

"You see, I was at the lockers and I heard Kase talking to his friends and he said he was pretending to ask you out to break you."

"Oh."

Tohru remained silent for a moment. Tears welled in her eyes. How horrible! _That jerk_, Tohru thought, _no, I shouldn't say that. I was my fault for believing him._

"Oh, Yuki-kun, how stupid I was!" Tohru sobbed.

Yuki hugged her as best he could so he wouldn't turn into a rat. "No, it's not your fault. Come, let's go back to the house now before you catch cold."

The two remained silent for a while. ………………………………………

"Let's pass by my secret base," Yuki finally said, "to see if it survived the storm."

Tohru gave a nod, still quiet, and followed. When they got there the rain had been reduced to a mere drizzle. Some of the clouds had already cleared up, revealing the starry sky.

"Look Yuki-kun," Tohru said finally, "it's a full moon!"

Yuki looked up. "Yes, it's so big tonight, isn't it?"

"I think it's pretty."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Tohru?"

"Yes, Yuki-kun?"

"May I have this dance?" Yuki set the umbrella down on the wet ground and extended his hand to her.

"Eh?"

"So at least the both of us would dance tonight after all."

"Ah! Thank you!"

She took his hand and they started dancing. They looked like a royal couple; Tohru in her beautiful princess gown and Yuki in his Chinese attire (no matter what he wears it's always formal) The rain continued on and off throughout the night. The harder it rained the more furious and intense the dance got. The lighter it rained, the more delicate it got. When midnight struck, both were lying on the wet muddy ground, soaked and very much exhausted.

"I'm sorry, Honda-san, your dress is all ruined now. I should have been gentler." Yuki's entire backside was covered in mud as well as the bottoms of his pants, while his wet bangs covered his eyes.

"Yuki kun, it's alright. I had lots of fun and that's what matters." Tohru's dress wasn't so sparkly anymore; most of the ribbons were undone stained with wet dirt

"Yuki," Tohru said between breaths.

"Yes, Honda-san?"

"Thank you, for tonight I mean."

"My pleasure, really."

"You're a really good dancer."

"And so are you."

Tohru blushed, "But I don't even know how to dance! I just followed your steps."

"But I was only following the rhythm of the rain. Otherwise I'm a horrible dancer."

The two stayed silent for a moment longer, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain on the plants.

"So, I guess we should go back home before we catch cold," Yuki said finally.

"Yes," Tohru got up, with the help of Yuki of course, and they both started to head home quickly so they can avoid the next three days in bed.

"Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much again."

"As I said, my pleasure. Besides, I wanted to make sure you had a fun night after all."

Tohru smiled.

"You're right, Yuki-kun."

"Eh?"

"I did have a magical night."

Heheheh

I liked this one. Thank you, Richard Wu! Even though I really hate you now. So, review?


End file.
